


In bianco

by boll11



Series: Cielo di carta [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto parte da una folle idea di Sirius. Poche parole per un quadretto spero divertente, spero tenero…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il compleanno di Nykyo nel 2008

**In bianco**  
 _(un pugno di dialoghi privi di logica)_  
  
“Per Salazar! Cos’è quell’orrore?”  
“Andiamo, Severus! E’ un modello splendido…”  
“… Saresti più credibile se non sghignazzassi a quel modo, Sirius.”  
“Dai, lo so che hai un debole per il bianco!”  
“Asciugamani, Sirius, razza di canide privo di cervello. Asciugamani.”  
  
 _Non ho potuto farne a meno. Da che ho visto quella foto mi si è accesa una fantasia irrefrenabile. Dalla foto e dal mio cervello bacato, suppongo, ma chi sono io per dar ordini a cervello e uccello?  
Quindi sono entrato come un bolide nel negozio, ho fatto il mio acquisto, mi sono scolato due bottiglie del miglior whisky nel primo pub che ho trovato e mi sono materializzato a casa per fare la sorpresa al mio uomo.   
Sono decisamente ubriaco e questo di solito pregiudica le mie prestazioni, ma oggi sono su di giri e sono più che certo che non farò cilecca se solo Severus si decidesse a collaborare._  
  
“Su, fa il bravo…”  
“…”  
“Severus…”  
“No.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché questa è una delle tue solite stramberie imbecilli e non voglio alimentarla. Perché ho una dignità da difendere e perché hai un dubbio gusto per ogni cosa. Ti basta?”  
“…”  
“E non guardarmi così che non attacca, lo sai!”  
“Voglio farti vedere una cosa.”  
  
 _Di solito non leggo riviste gay e non ricordo neanche come ho avuto questa, ma l’immagine che ha stuzzicato la mia fantasia mi ha convinto a tenerla.  
E’ questa che mostro a Severus, rallegrato dalla sua espressione di lieve incredulità.  
Ci sarà da divertirsi, me lo sento._  
  
“E allora, Sirius?”  
“Non lo trovi eccitante?”  
“A quattro zampe con quella mostruosità addosso? Fammi pensare… No.”  
“Non fare il santarellino adesso, non ti si addice!”  
“Continuo a ripeterlo. Hai dei gusti orrendi.”  
“Lui è un bellissimo ragazzo!”  
“Sì, ma non so se hai notato che io sono totalmente l’opposto.”  
“Ma sei magro.”  
“Non voglio neanche cominciare a capire cosa centri questo.”  
“Centra, Severus. Ti starebbe d’incanto.”  
“…”  
“E non fare quella faccia Prof. Snape, sai che con me non attacca!”  
  
 _So che sta per cedere. Di solito lo fa perché arrivo a stremarlo, ma mi piace pensare che sia anche amore e una sorta di compensazione per quello che ho perso durante gli anni nel Velo.  
E’ un po’ meschino approfittarsi di questo sentimento, lo so ma a volte le fantasie che ho con lui sono talmente potenti che se non le soddisfo mi tormentano come incubi.  
Severus osserva ancora la foto con la fronte corrucciata. Credo stia calcolando i pro e i contro come fa sempre per ogni cosa.  
Mi stringo a lui sorridendo, lasciando che la mano vaghi sulla sua coscia languida e indolente e lo sento rabbrividire. Severus è un piacere per i sensi da quanto è ricettivo._  
  
“Dai, accontentami!”  
“… So gia che me ne pentirò. Merlino, perché?”  
“Perché mi ami, Snape, è ovvio.”  
“Certo… Ma mi chiedevo perché io ami uno come te!”  
“Non sono domande da farsi, queste.”  
“Oh, io credo proprio di sì e magari un giorno a l’altro avrò l’illuminazione.”  
“Beh, intanto che ci pensi, preparati.”  
  
 _Lo guardo chiudersi in bagno. E’ la personificazione stessa della rassegnazione, il passo strascicato e lento. Sogghigno pregustando il momento in cui uscirà conciato in quel modo e mi chiedo vagamente se in me non ci sia una punta di sadismo.  
“Certo che c’è… Come in ogni persona sana di mente!”  
I rumori in bagno sono dei più svariati. Tonfi, fruscii e imprecazioni._  
  
“Come Salazar si allaccia?”   
“Cosa?”  
“Non riesco a tirare su la zip!”  
“Ti passo la bacchetta?”  
“Non ho gli occhi dietro la schiena, idiota!”  
“…”  
“E questo a cosa cazzo serve? Non lo metto! Mi rifiuto!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Questa sottospecie di vaporosa bomboniera…”  
“Ah, dovrebbe essere la sottogonna…”  
“Eh?”  
“La sottogonna.”  
“Risparmiamela!”  
“Fa’ il bravo…”  
“E’ completamente inutile!”  
“Lascia decidere a me…”  
“Oh già… E’ per averlo fatto che mi ritrovo conciato come un deficiente.”  
  
 _“Se vai a raccontare in giro di questa cosa sei un uomo morto, Sirius, lo giuro!”  
Mi saluta così uscendo dal bagno. Io lo guardo e mi trovo con la salivazione azzerata. E’ ridicolo da far paura eppure ho per lui un moto d’amore e di desiderio tanto intenso che mi sento girare la testa.   
Mi guarda cupo con le labbra talmente tirate da sembrare esangui.  
Sto per dirgli, in una delle mie sparate che lo trovo l’uomo più eccitante del mondo ma mi trattengo all’ultimo momento. Non sarebbe saggio, non ora che palesemente non lo è, anche se contemporaneamente lo è… Godric, che casino!  
“Dove hai messo la ghirlanda?”, gli chiedo invece in tono pratico.  
“L’ho buttata nel cesso e ho tirato la catena.”, ribatte svelto sfidandomi a protestare._  
  
“Aiutami a tirare su la zip.”  
“Voltati.”  
“Merlino, Sirius! Mi stai stritolando…”  
“Sei ingrassato, dannazione… Non sale più di così! Prova a trattenere il fiato.”  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“Dai, fa un tentativo.”  
“Piantala.”  
“Ecco, ce l’ho fatta… Come ti senti?”  
“Devo risponderti sul serio?”  
  
 _Armeggiare con la cerniera mi ha aiutato a calmarmi. Ora lo abbraccio facendo aderire il petto alla sua schiena, le mani affondate nelle pieghe vaporose della gonna alla ricerca dei suoi fianchi. Lui si rilassa appena contro di me senza dire una parola.  
Poi in un improvviso moto istintivo lo scaravento sul letto e lui vi atterra seduto tra metri e metri di soffice voille di seta bianca, nero e incazzato.   
“Vuoi che mi metta a quattro zampe per dar vita a quel delizioso quadretto?” biascica a mezza bocca, le mani raccolte sull’ampia gonna e il corpetto a strizzargli il torace con le coppe sagomate inesorabilmente vuote.  
E’ divertente, ma anche tenero e lo amo da morire.  
Vorrei fargli capire cosa sento, quello che mi passa per la testa, ma in realtà non lo so neanche io. Volevo vederlo in bianco per sancire la sua appartenenza a me in un modo contorto, tutto mio.  
Un’immagine terribilmente stonata, ma al tempo stesso così giusta…  
Con un gesto seccato gli faccio segno di no. Mi precipito su di lui e lascio che a pensare sia il mio uccello. A volte credo che ragioni più saggiamente.  
_  
“Cosa… Salazar… Stai facendo?”  
“Odio… questo… vestito!”  
“Pensavo ti piacesse!”  
“Sta’ zitto Severus…”  
“Lo stai distruggendo! L’avrai… pagato una fortuna.”  
“Se… hai tutto… questo fiato vuol dire che non mi sto comportando bene!”  
“Se solo riuscissi a sentirti… c’è troppa stoffa tra di noi!”  
“Appunto.”  
 _  
E’ stato il fatto di essere intralciato da tutta quella montagna di stoffa, senza contare la maledetta sottogonna di tulle, ruvida e fastidiosa, che mi ha convinto che la mia scelta non è stata delle migliori.  
Se si potesse, Severus lo vorrei sempre totalmente nudo.  
Per questo ho lacerato quello stupido vestito con una furia che aveva del selvaggio.  
Ed è stata un momento di estasi assoluta che quasi mi faceva capitolare come un novellino. Toccare la sua pelle, finalmente. Con la mia.  
Nella sonnolenza da post coito non avevamo neanche il fiato per dire “Bah.”, ma Severus qualcosa l’ha detta uguale. Deve sempre avere l’ultima parola, lui._  
  
“Se mai ti venisse la malaugurata idea di sposarmi, Sirius, giurami che mi farai indossare la mia tunica… Sempre una veste è.”  
“Tu sei già mio…”  
 __  
E mi sono addormentato, lo confesso.  
Cullato dai battiti frenetici del suo cuore.


End file.
